


Begin In Innocence Podfic

by Not_a_Mastermind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean confronts a monster from his childhood while Sam struggles to understand what happened and how he can help his brother to release the pain of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin In Innocence Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reapertownusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Begin In Innocence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567415) by [reapertownusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa). 



> This wonderful fic was written by reapertownusa for Supernatural hard core bigbang and recorded for cakebang round 2. If you enjoyed this work leave feedback for the author here https://archiveofourown.org/works/567415 as well as for the reader below we love hearing from you!
> 
> Original story can be read here https://archiveofourown.org/works/567415
> 
> A lovely thnks for reapertown for listing this fic for podfic!

This is a podfic of Begin In Innocence by reapertownusa

 

The podfic can be downloaded here <http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2i432f67bmul452/Begin_In_Innocence..mp3>

Length is 1:08:47

Type: MP3

Size: 63MB

 

Original text found here <https://archiveofourown.org/works/567415>


End file.
